harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
4 Privet Drive
}} '''4 Privet Drive '''was the home of the Dursley family and Harry Potter in Little Whinging, Surrey. Layout From 1981 to 1991, the home looked the same. There was a neat front garden. The front door had a brass number four. In the living room, there were many photographs of Dudley but no sign that Harry lived there. The living room had a TV. Harry's bedroom was a small and dark cupboard under the stairs where there were spiders. The cupboard was down the hall from the kitchen. There were four bedrooms and two of them used to belong to Dudley. Dudley's second bedroom was a storage space for toys, until Harry was told to take the second bedroom instead of the cupboard. The third bedroom belonged to Petunia and Vernon and a fourth was a guest room, which Marge Dursley stayed in. The garden had a greenhouse. Dudle threw a pet tortoise through the roof and broke it, because he was upset about losing the second bedroom to Harry. , Chapter 3 - "and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof"}} History Arrival of Harry Potter In 1981, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were living at 4 Privet Drive. They had a child, Dudley aged one. The home was very normal until a wizard, Harry Potter was given to Vernon and Petunia because James and Lily Potter had died. Petunia found Harry when she went to get milk, which was delivered to 4 Privet Drive. Lily had sacrificed her life for Harry, and he was saved by an ancient protection spell. It was thought if he and Petunia lived together, the effect of Lily's protection would continue to the best of its ability because he and Petunia had the same blood. Powerful protective enchantments would be placed round the house. Petunia and Vernon took him in, but in fear of the wizarding world. He had to sleep in the Cupboard under the Stairs. In July 1991, Harry was sent a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it knew that he slept in the cupboard. Petunia was worried about how it looked, and let him to go in the smallest bedroom instead, but letters continued to arrive at the home now addressed to "The Smallest Bedroom". Harry would no longer spend a whole school year at Privet Drive again. 1991 - 1992 Harry would now just spend every summer at Privet Drive, enabling him to keep calling it home (of a kind). In the summer of 1992, Dobby showed up during Vernon's important business dinner being held at the house and ruined it by using a Hover Charm. The Improper Use of Magic Office detected it and thought Harry had used under-age magic and sent him a warning letter. Vernon and Petunia blamed Harry for what happened and put bars on Harry's bedroom window in order to keep him locked up in the house but Fred, George and Ron Weasley collected him in their flying Ford Anglia. 1993 In June 1993, Vernon and Petunia bought a new TV for Dudley. Dudley was lazy and unhappy about how long it was taking to walk from the living room to the kitchen fridge and Petunia hoped it would cheer him up. In June to July, Vernon and Harry had an argument because Harry had given Ron a phone number for the house. Ron rung up and shouted down the phone at Vernon because he had never used a phone before. Vernon was beyond angry at Harry for giving their number to a wizard, causing an argument. In July to August, Marjorie Dursley and her bulldog, Ripper stayed at the house for seven days. She had nothing good to say about Harry, James and Lily and eventually he snapped at her and accidentally inflated her using magic. Harry abandoned Privet Drive and didn't intend to ever go back. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad had to go to Privet Drive and undo what happened. 1994 - 1995 In the summer of 1994, Mr Weasley arrived late to pick Harry up from 4 Privet Drive and arrived by Floo Powder in the chimney, opening a temporary connection of the house to the Floo Network. But since it was not adapted for people travelling by Floo Powder, it blew a hole in the wall which later had to be fixed by Mr Weasley. In the summer of 1995, Harry was picked up from the house by the Advance Guard, and Nymphadora Tonks found the Muggle house intriguing. 1996 - 1997 In the summer of 1996, Dumbledore arrived to pick Harry up from Privet Drive. He berated the Dursley family for the way they neglected and bullied Harry, but asked that Harry spend a final summer with them next year. In the summer of 1997 (Harry's final one at Privet Drive), Harry was about to turn seventeen which meant the protective charms keeping him safe (such as Lily's sacrifice) would end and it would no longer be a safe house for him, but it meant the Dursley family had to leave the house until the Second Wizarding War was over. When the Order of the Phoenix picked the Dursley family up to take them to an unknown location, Vernon was worried it was part of Harry's plan to take the house, but Harry told him he actually had a house, causing Vernon to shut up. He, Petunia and Dudley soon left. Other members of the Order also picked Harry up later and took him The Burrow. GardenofDursleyfamily.jpeg|The garden PrivetDriveKitchen.png|The kitchen CupboardundertheStairs.jpeg|The cupboard under the stairs Behind the scenes * These photographs were found in the house throughout the Harry Potter books: ** Dudley when he was a baby wearing bobble hats ** Dudley riding a bike ** Dudley on the roundabout at the fair ** Dudley and Vernon playing a computer game ** Petunia hugging Dudley Notes and sources Category:Muggle world locations